Honest Trailer - The Oscars
The Oscars (2016) is an episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the eight films nominated for Best Picture at the 88th Academy Awards: The Big Short, Brooklyn, Room, Spotlight, Bridge of Spies, ''Mad Max: Fury Road, The Revenant, and The Martian. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on Feb 23, 2016, to coincide with the 88th Academy Awards show. It is 5 minutes 19 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 4.0 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2016) on YouTube' ''"A bunch of rich people dress up in fancy clothes to give each other trophies." '~ Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2016)'' Script In a world where a bunch of rich people dress up in fancy clothes to give each other trophies, these eight films will compete for Hollywood's highest honor: being the answer to the question "What did win the Oscar last year?". The honest nominees for Best Picture are: The Big Short for ''The Big Short ''- Mo Money, Mo Problems. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] From Adam McKay, the guy who brought you Talledega Nights, Stepbrothers, and Anchorman 2, comes a sobering look at the...financial crisis of 2008? Wait, what? So Wall Street crashes the economy for profit and got away with it? I would be so outraged right now if I understood what the hell was going on. '''Margot Robbie (sitting in a bubble bath): Whenever you hear 'subprime', think sh**. Sorry, Margot Robbie. I appreciate that you're in a bathtub and all, but I still don't get it. No Money Mo Problems Mad Max: Fury Road for Mad Max: Fury Road - Furiosa Road (Feat. Mad Max). Title design by Robert Holtby.]]Gear up for the most badass nominee for Best Picture since...ever?...as George Miller's brutal world blurs the line between apocalyptic madness and Australian people being Australian (The Dag: He's a crazy smeg who eats schlanger!). It's nominated for Best Picture, not Best Screenplay, all right? Furiosa Road Feat. Mad Max The Revenant for The Revenant - Frozen. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Deep in the woods of North Dakota, revenge is a dish best served cold, like, so cold, you have to sleep inside a horse. But we really want to do an actual Honest Trailer for this movie and we don't have the footage yet, so we're saving our best jokes for later. Long story short, Leo grunts his way to an Oscar. Frozen Spotlight for Spotlight - Newsies... Might Want To Avoid These Houses. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Journey back to a time when news was printed on paper and delivered to your home, for a movie that really nails the look and feel of Boston, that Bostonians probably wish was set literally anywhere else (Walter "Robby" Robinson: Ninety priests./'Sacha Pfeiffer': Is that possible?) -- but don't worry, they're everywhere (shows a lengthy list of cities where abusive priests have been found) -- in this well-acted, super-depressing episode of Dateline NBC that made audiences everywhere say "Great, I probably live next to a pedophile priest, too.". Newsies...Might Want to Avoid These Houses. Bridge of Spies for Bridge of Spies ''- Not Nearly Enough Spies. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] From Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks comes a competently-made, by-the-numbers drama about the Cold War that your dad definitely saw and you'll probably catch on a plane sometime, but when you're Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks, even your average movies get nominated for Best Picture by default. Hey, they've both done better than this (''shows clips from Saving Private Ryan), but c'mon, they've earned it. Not Nearly Enough Spies The Martian for The Martian - Survivor: Mars. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] From the director of your favorite sci-fi movies, and also Prometheus (Ridley Scott), comes the film that's basically Cast Away in space, which was technically already Gravity, which makes this Gravity on Mars...? So hold on to your sides for what the Golden Globes declared the best comedy of the year. Mark Watney: If I die, I need you to check in on my parents. I know that sucks, talking to a couple about their dead son. Heh heh heh, get it? It's funny because he thinks he's never going to see his family again. Survivor: Mars Brooklyn for Brooklyn ''- You Can Only See So Many Movies. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] In the city of...uh, Brooklyn, I assume, comes the story of...uh, an immigrant lady who falls in love with her...uh...I'll be honest. I haven't seen Brooklyn, and neither have you. I hear it's great, though. 'You Can Only See So Many Movies' Room for ''Room - F*cked Up Boyhood. Title design by Robert Holtby.]]Gear up for one of the best movies of the year which, unfortunately, almost shares a title with the worst movie of all time (The Room), that features amazing action and direction, but is so depressing, we're just gonna run all the times they say "room" in the movie. (shows a montage of characters saying "room") F*cked Up Boyhood Starring The Hilarious Matt Damon (as Mark Watney in The Martian), Leonardo Datoscardoe (Leonardo DiCaprio as Hugh Glass in The Revenant), Dom-ha-nall Gleeson (Domhnall Gleeson as Andrew Henry in The Revenant), Pelts (The Revenant), A Lady Driver?! (Charlize Theron as Imperator Furiosa in Mad Max: Fury Road)...okay, they're, they're telling me to wrap it up...uh, okay, uh...Barf Vader (Hugh Keays-Byrne as Immortan Joe in Mad Max: Fury Road), uh, Even-Tempered Max (Tom Hardy as Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road)...ah, oh man, so many names...okay, okay, okay, um...Sabertooth (Liev Schreiber as Marty Baron in Spotlight), uh, Lars Ulrich (Christian Bale as Michael Burry in The Big Short)...um, okay, uh, Turner and Ruskis (Tom Hanks as James B. Donovan in Bridge of Spies), uh, Pedophile Priests (Len Cariou as Cardinal Bernard Law in Spotlight)...ah, Rapists (Sean Bridgers as Old Nick in Room), um...The Evil Banks (The Big Short), uh, Seerori-reese Ronan, um... (sighs) f*ck it, I don't have time for that one (Saoirse Ronan as Eilis Lacey in Brooklyn), and, uh, and, and, uh, and No Black People! The Oscars. The Big Short was great, but let's be honest, it wasn't the best movie about five guys trying to stick it to the man this year (shows clips from Straight Outta Compton). Trivia * Three of the Best Picture nominees got their own Honest Trailers: Mad Max: Fury Road, The Revenant, and The Martian. * Honest Trailers also regularly put out Honest Trailers for award nominees, for example Oscars 2017, Oscars 2018,' Oscars 2019 '''and 'The Emmys. ''Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Academy Award nominated films including 'Forrest Gump, Boyhood, ''Gladiator'', Titanic and The Social Network. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2016) ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Independent highlighted the Honest Trailer for "daring to tackle all the most burning questions about this year's awards race. For example: How Adam McKay can transition from the likes of Step Brothers and Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues to the rigorously confusing financial drama The Big Short." Time described the Honest Trailer as "humorous" and said it would inspire anyone looking to "come up with some quality jokes to tweet during the ceremony." Nerdist wrote that the Honest Trailer was useful for anyone who doesn't remember the nominees and wants "a nice little montage to help us sort them all out, with a little less hype and lot more truth." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Oscars 2016: Best Picture nominees get the Honest Trailer treatment '- The Independent article * 'The Honest Trailer for the Oscars Takes a Shot at the Best Picture Nominees '- Time article * 'HONEST TRAILERS GIVES US A REAL LOOK AT THE BEST PICTURE NOMINEES '- Nerdist article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Academy Awards Category:Drama Category:Nominees Category:2010s Category:Indie Category:Prestige films Category:Historical Category:Season 6 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Warner Bros. Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Open Road Films Category:Disney Category:Lionsgate Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Ridley Scott Category:A24